Mengapa Harus Dia?
by Mayumi Chizuru
Summary: Hey! Say! JUMP Fanfiction / YabuDai, YabuNoo, YamaChii, OOOxOOO [misterius pair] / warn: Fem!Arioka Daiki, Fem!Inoo Kei, Fem!Chinen Yuri, angst gagal, typo(s)


Disclaimer : Hey! Say! JUMP - JE

Cast : Fem!Arioka Daiki, Yabu Kota, Fem!Inoo Kei, Fem!Chinen Yuri, Yamada Ryousuke, [karakter misterius(?)].

Pair : YabuDai, YabuNoo, YamaChii, OOO x OOO [pair misterius diakhir]

Genre: Angst maksa, sedikit romance nyempil.

WARNING : disini Daichan, Inoochan, sama Chii perempuan ya minnaaa^^ , typo(s), gajee~

kalo kata orang-orang sih 'dont like dont read' #digaplok

Present, _flashback_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

**_Ingkatkah kalian dengan kejadian satu setengah tahun lalu_**

**_Ingatkah bagaimana kau dan aku diperkenalkan olehnya?_**

**_Ingatkah caramu meminta emailku darinya?_**

**_Ingatkah dia yang memohon padaku untuk mengizinkan dirinya memberi email ku padamu?_**

**_Ingatkah isi email pertama mu padaku?_**

**_Ingatkah dia yang setiap hari selalu mengatakan kepadaku untuk menanggapimu?_**

**_Menerima mu untuk menjadi orang yang special?_**

**_Nee.. Apa kalian Ingat?_**

* * *

.

"Moshi-moshi Yuri? Doushita?" Ucapku yang masih setengah sadar.

"Dai-chan! Kau baru bangun?" Teriak Yuri di sebrang telfon.

"ummmm.. ada apa?" Tanya ku to the point karna ingin melanjutkan tidur.

"Hari ini temani aku menonton film ya. Kumohon." Ucapnya memohon.

"Kenapa harus aku? Ayolah Yuri aku baru tidur jam 5 karna tugas-tugas itu. Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama." Aku sudah masuk tahun ke 3 di sma, dimana hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan tugas dan berbagai persiapan ujian lainnya.

"Dai-chan ku mohon." Berani bertaruh Yuri sekarang sedang memasang puppy-eyes.

"Baiklah." Ucapku pasrah.

"Ok aku dan Kei-chan akan menunggumu disana jam 10 nanti ok.. Jangan sampai telat! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan film itu."

"hai.." aku mematikan telfon sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

"Dai-chann disinii!" aku mendengar suara Kei-chan saat mencari mereka. Mereka menunggu di depan gedung Bioskop. Segera saja aku menghampiri mereka.

"Ok sudah lengkapp! Ayo kita masukkkk~" ucap Yuri bersemangat.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan tiketnya?" tanya ku sambil memasuki gedung bioskop.

"Mereka sudah mengantri kok." Ucap Yuri ceria.

"Mereka?" aku bingung dengan ucapan Yuri, bukannya kami hanya pergi bertiga?

"Iya, mereka." Yuri menunjuk ke arah 2 orang laki-laki yang baru selesai membeli tiket.

2 laki-laki itu menghampiri kami. Seorang dengan perawakan agak pendek dan pipi yang chubby, atau bisa kalian panggil Yamada Ryousuke. Kekasih Yuri. Dan seorang lain dengan perawakan tinggi, dan sangat kurus.

Deg.

'kenapa harus ada dia?' aku bertanya dalam hati.

.

* * *

**_Hei Kei.._**

**_Apa kau ingat saat kau memohon padaku agar mengizinkan dirimu memberi emailku padanya?_**

**_Seseorang yang kau sembunyikan identitasnya._**

**_Seseorang yang saat ini berdiri tepat didepanku._**

* * *

_Dai-chan.. Ada laki-laki yang ingin meminta emailmu. Dia orangnya baik kok. Aku kenal dengan dia. Ya ya ya Dai-chan kau mau yaaaaa" ucapmu berentetan._

Aku hanya menatapmu bingung. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapanmu saat itu. Kau pun menghela nafas.

_"Jadi begini Dai-chan, temanku, meminta email mu. Boleh ya?" ucapmu dengan tatap memohon._

Ya kei, ingatkah kau dulu memohon padaku agar mengizinkan mu memberi emailku padanya?

_"Siapa?" ucapku datar._

_"Dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri nanti.. Jadi bagaimana Dai-chan? Boleh ya bolehh yaaaaaaaaa" ucapnya dengan puppy eyes andalan miliknya. Ugghh kenapa sih. Tidak Kei, tidak Yuri sama saja. Selalu mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes kalau memohon padaku. Mereka tau kelemahanku heh._

_"Ahh iya Kei, terserah padamu saja." Ucapku singkat menanggapi Kei. Lelah, aku hanya lelah. Kasian otak ku yang harus bekerja keras karna soal-soal matematika itu._

_"Ok berarti kau setuju ya Daiki"_

_"Ya ya ya. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas mu, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ucapku setengah mengusir Kei._

_"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelas sekarang." Balas Kei dengan senyumnya yang amat sangat manis. Berani bertaruh pasti anak laki-laki di kelasku saat ini sedang memandang Kei tanpa berkedip._

_Sesaat sebelum dia keluar, ia membalikkan badan lalu melempar kiss bye ke arahku. Ohh ayolah anak ini!_

_"Kei-chan!" teriakku padanya._

_"Ahaha iya iya.. Jaa nee Dai-chan." Dia keluar dari kelasku sambil tertawa._

_Ohh ya bagus, sekarang dia membuat hampir semua anak laki-laki di kelasku mimisan._

* * *

**_Tau kah kau Kei, bahwa malam itu juga, ia mulai mengirimkan ku email._**

**_Dan dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kota. Yabu Kota._**

* * *

.

"Hehh.. sepertinya aku menggangu DOUBLE DATE kalian. Aku pulang sekarang ya." Kataku cuek sambil mengambil tas lalu berdiri tepat setelah kedua laki-laki itu sampai ke tempat kami duduk.

"hei hei kami tidak double date kok.." sanggah Kei dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Yeah, lagian kami kan belum jadi pasangan.." jawab Yabu-kun santai.

'belum, berarti akan kan?' aku kembali membatin. Suasana canggung mulai terasa.

.

* * *

**_Nee Kou.._**

**_Apa kau ingat pertama kali kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?_**

**_Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan akan menungguku sampai aku jatuh cinta padamu._**

* * *

_._

_From : Yabu-kun_

_Subject : -_

_Ano.. arioka, maukah kau jadi pacarku?_

_._

_Ya kou, sadarkah kau dulu sedatar itu saat memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?_

_._

_To : Yabu-kun_

_Subject :_

_Tapi Yabu-kun, kita baru berkenalan 3 hari lalu? Apa maksud mu memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?_

_Belum ada satu menit kau sudah membalas emailku._

_._

_From : Yabu-kun_

_Subject : -_

_Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu dari awal kita naik ke tingkat 1, dan sekarang sudah semester 2. Jadi aku sudah mengenalmu selama 6 bulan arioka._

_._

_To : Yabu-kun_

_Subject :_

_Maaf Yabu-kun. Tapi aku baru mengenalmu 3 hari lalu._

_._

_From : Yabu-kun_

_Subject : -_

_Baiklah, tapi aku akan menunggu mu arioka_

_._

* * *

**_Entah mengapa begitu selesai membaca email terakhir darimu aku tersenyum._**

**_Aku merasa bahwa aku akan mimpi indah._**

**_Apa kau tau kenapa Kou?_**

* * *

.

"ehhh sudah jam segini, ayo kita masuk ke studio. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan filmnya. Ayo Ryosuke" Ucap Yuri sambil menggandeng Yama-chan ke arah pintu masuk studio.

Sebelum kami masuk ke studio, akupun menarik tangan Yuri dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Yuri, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" ucapku memelas.

"Maafkan aku Dai-chan. Mereka yang memintanya."

"Tapi, aku tak akan sanggup Yuri.." aku memandang matanya lekat. Tak ada tanda kebohongan sama sekali.

"Aku yakin kau pasti kuat Dai-chan." Lalu dia memelukku singkat dan kembali kepada Yama-chan.

"Yuri, apa kau liat Kota dan Inoo-chan kemana?" tanya Yama-chan begitu Yuri mendekat kepadanya. Aku baru sadar kalo mereka berdua menghilang.

"Bukannya mereka tadi ada di belakang kita?" Yuri pun balik bertanya.

"Ahahaha, masa sih seperti itu? Aku tidak yakin Kou-chan bisa mengalahkan ku dalam 3 point." Ucap Kei ceria sambil membawa 3 kotak popcorn ditangannya.

"hei hei hei, jangan meremehkanku Kei-chan, aku pasti bisa memasukkan bolanya lebih baik dari pada kau." Yabu-kun pun ikut memamernya no-eyes-smile andalannya. Dia juga membawa 3 minuman di tangannya.

Mataku mulai memanas melihat kedekatan mereka, oh Kami-sama, kumohon jangan biarkan itu menetes sekarang. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Melihat ke arah Yuri yang juga sedang melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan bersalah.

.

* * *

**_Kou.._**

**_Apa kau juga masih ingat saat kau meminta ku utuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?_**

**_Apa kau masih ingat saat kau memohon agar diizinkan memaggil nama kecilku?_**

**_Dan saat itu juga kita mulai memanggil nama kecil, satu sama lain._**

* * *

"_Ari-chan.." panggil mu saat kita berada di cafeteria._

_"hmm? Ada apa Yabu-kun?" aku memandang mu sambil melanjutkan makan pocky._

_"umm, etto.. bolehkah aku mulai memanggil nama kecilmu?" ucapnya ragu-ragu._

_*UHUK* aku terbatuk sesaat mendengar ucapanmu barusan. Kurasakan mukaku mulai memanas saat ini, ah aku berharap ada sebuah kotak pocky besar yang akan menutupiku saat ini.._

_"aaa Ari-chan? Ini minum dulu." Kau memberikan ku minumanmu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meminumnya._

_"nee Ari-chan.. apa kau sadar?" kau menatapku sambil menyeringai tipis. Aku hanya melihatmu dengan tatapan polos sambil mengatur napasku dan sesekali terbatuk._

_"Itu, indirect kiss.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk botol minuman miliknya yang sekarang ada ditanganku._

_"Gomen!" begitu sadar aku langsung meletakkan botol itu dimeja dan menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di seluruh wajahku._

_"Melihat reaksimu, aku menganggap kau mengizinkan ku lho Dai-chan." Kau mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum._

_DEG! Yah, no-eyes-smile legendaris mu itu cukup membuat jantung ku berdetak 2 kali lipat._

_"Lakukan sesukamu Yabu-kun." ucapku mencoba cuek._

_"Bukan Yabu. Panggil aku Kota, atau Kou-kun, atau apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi jangan panggil aku Yabu lagi Dai-chan" Kau cemberut saat mengatakan itu. Mukamu terlihat lucu saat seperti itu hmm.._

_"Baiklah.. aku mengerti Kou-chan." Aku menampilkan senyuman terbaik ku._

_"DAI-CHANN!" kau pun berteriak kecil lalu memelukku._

* * *

**_Sadarkah kau Kou, bahwa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat kau memanggil namaku?_**

* * *

.

"ahh Kei-chan.. kau membeli popcorn tanpa bilang-bilang aku? Aku kan juga mau, ayo Ryosuke, Dai-chan." Ajak Yuri sambil menggandeng tanganku dan Yama-chan.

"stoppp.. Kau pikir untuk apa aku membeli 3 popcorn dan 3 minuman? Yang Ini untuk Yuri-chan, yang ini untuk Dai-chan, dan yang ini untukku." Ucap keichan sambil tertawa dan membagikan popcorn dan minumannya. Aku menerimanya sambil menggumamkan 'sankyuu' begitu juga dengan Yuri.

"Lalu untukku mana Inoo-chan?" tanya Yama-chan polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kan ada Yuri. Jadi kau berdua dengan Yuri-chan saja yaa.." goda Kei kepada Yama-chan dan terlihat ada semburat merah tipis dipipi Yuri.

"Lalu Kota?" tanya Yama-chan lagi.

"Aku minta Kei-chan saja." Balas Yabu-kun sambil merangkul Kei dan mengambil minuman dari tangannya serta meminumnya. Kei pun hanya memalingkan pandangan dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Kami-sama, kumohon. Aku sudah tidak kuat kali ini.' kalau aku bisa tak terlihat dan tak terdengar saat ini, sudah kupastikan aku pasti sudah jatuh terduduk dan berurai airmata.

"aaa.. sudah ayo kita masuk sekarang." Ajak Yuri.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

Akhirnya film itu selesai juga. Sebenarnya filmnya cukup seru, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menikmati filmnya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Aku ingin segera pulang ugghh..

"Ahhh tepat dugaanku! Filmnya sangan seruu! Iya kan Ryosukee?" tanya Yuri bersemangat begitu keluar dari studio. Yama-chan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat menanggapi Yuri. Ah, tipe pacar idaman. Ganteng dan pengertian. Pantas saja hubungan mereka bisa bertahan bertahun-tahun. Yama-chan sangat cocok dengan Yuri yang manis dan manja itu.

"Hei, kita mau makan dimana?" Yabu-kun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Aku sih terserah Yuri saja." Ucap Yama-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu kok Ryosuke. Aku bertanya pada Inoo-chan." Ucap Yabu-kun sambil memasang muka kesal.

"Kau tidak menyebut namanya Kota, jadi kau bertanya pada kami semua." Ucap Yama-chan santai.

"Cih." Yabu-kun memalingkan wajahnya yang masih kesal.

Yuri dan Kei pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tapi tidak denganku. Yuri yang sadar pun akhirnya bertanya padaku.

"Dai-chan, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Yuri dengan senyum manisnya. Kalau saja aku laki-laki, aku jamin sekarang aku sedang memohon untuk dijadikan selingkuhannya saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku duluan ya." Ucapku sambil membalikkan badan.

"Tunggu Dai-chan." Yuri memegang tanganku erat.

"Kumohon Yuri, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur saat ini." Aku menatap mata Yuri. Mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan lewat tatapan mataku. Dia mengerti dan melepaskanku untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup Dai-chan."

Aku langsung pergi lagi tanpa menoleh ke mereka ber 4.

.

.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hei-hei kalian tau tidak sih.. Katanya prince and princess sekolah ini benar-benar jadi sepasang kekasih lhoo.." ucap salah satu anak tingkat 1 dibelakangku.

Bukannya aku ingin menguping pembicaraan segerombol kouhai, tapi hei aku sedang mengantri di cafeteria. Dan mereka dibelakangku, jadi aku tidak menguping ok. Tapi kemudian aku sadar sesuatu.

'prince and princess? Jangan-jangan' aku mulai mendapat firasat buruk.

"Kamu serius? Prince dan Princess sekolah ini kan.." anak itu menggantungkan ucapannya, seakan-akan tidak yakin dengan nama yang akan dia sebutkan.

'kumohon jangan sebut nama mereka.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Iya mereka. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang seperfect mereka. Sama-sama kapten basket dari tim putra dan putri. Pemegang ranking 1 dan 2 pararel. Yabu-senpai dan Inoo-senpai." Temannya yang lain menimpali dengan sangat yakin.

Sakit. Jelas.

Begitu mendengar anak itu menyebutkan namanya aku langsung bergegas keluar antrian. Berlari menjauh dan berharap tak ada yang melihat air mata ku. Aku berlari keluar dari sekolah, tak tentu arah. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai disebuah taman kecil. Sepi, tak ada orang satupun. Akupun mendudukan diriku di bangku taman itu.

Tes.. dia dapat merasakan tetesan air hujan di kepalanya. Tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya mengeluarkan semua yang dia pendam berhari-hari

.

Mengapa harus dia?

Mengapa diantara jutaan perempuan di negeri ini, kau harus memilih dia?

Mengapa diantara ratusan murid perempuan di sekolah kita, kau harus memilih dia?

MENGAPA KOU? MENGAPA?!

.

Pertanyaan itu pun berkali-kali berputar diotakku.

Hujan pun mulai deras, berbanding lurus dengan air matanya.

.

Mengapa harus orang yang membuat kita berkenalan?

Mengapa harus orang yang paling mendukung hubungan kita dulu?

Mengapa harus orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?

MENGAPA HARUS INOO KEI?

MENGAPA HARUS DIA PADAHAL KAU TAU DIA SAHABATKU?

.

Apa tak ada orang lain?

Apa kalian lupa dengan apa yang dulu kalian lakukan?

Apa aku semudah itu dilupakan?

APA AKU SE-TAKBERARTI ITU DIMATAMU LAGI KOU?

.

Apa ini salahku karna aku dulu tak menerimamu?

Apa ini salahku karna aku membiarkan mu memasuki hidupku?

APA INI SALAHKU KARNA AKU MEMPERCAYAI APA KATA KEI SEHINGGA AKU MENJADI JATUH CINTA PADAMU KOU?

.

Mengapa kau harus menutupinya dari ku Kei?

Mengapa kau harus berbohong pada sahabatmu sendiri Kei?

Mengapa kau tak jujur padaku?

Kau menganggapku apa selama ini?

Bukannya kita sahabat?

MENGAPA KEI MENGAPA?

.

Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan semua air mata yang telah ku bendung berhari-hari. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa mulai pusing, dan semua gelap.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

**-normal POV-**

Daiki mulai membuka mataknya. Lalu mengejapkan berkali-kali. Matanya pun mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dalam ruangan itu. Daiki mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di suatu ruangan yang seperti kamar.

Kaget tentu saja. Karna itu dia langsung terduduk dengan tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit pun kembali menghinggapi kepalanya saat ini. Dia berteriak karna rasa sakit di kepalanya pun bertambah parah.

Saat itu juga seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi menghampirinya dari arah dapur, membawa semangkok bubur, segelas air mineral, dan sebutir obat sakit kepala.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Yang mana yang sakit" terdengar nada khawatir dari lelaki itu. Dia meletakkan nampannya di atas meja belajar.

'Suara itu' Daiki membatin. Daiki pun akhirnya mencoba membuka matanya setelah rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah berkurang.

"K-kau?" Daiki tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia takut kalau semua itu hanya halusinasi dari rasa pusing yang dideritanya saja.

"Iya, ini aku." Lelaki itu pun tersenyum. Lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang Daiki tempati.

"Y-Yuuyan!" Daiki pun maju lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat. Menangis sekencang mungkin.

"Mengapa kau menangis Dai-chan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"K-kau… ke-kembali?" Daiki malah balik bertanya.

"Ya Dai-chan... Aku sudah kembali..." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Dai-chan. Lalu mebisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku kembali untukmu Daiki.. Jadi lupakan dia.. Lalu kembalilah padaku... Kumohon... Aku masih mencintaimu." Lalu Yuya pun mengecup puncak kepala Daiki.

.

**~FIN~**

.

.

.

.

A.N : HUAAAAA GOMEN MINNA! saya tau ini hancur.. tapi ini saya buat karna setres gara-gara besok uts fisika dan saya gak ngerti apapun T~T

Sekali lagi gomenn apalagi yang ichibannya merekaa.. habisnya kalo saya pake ichiban saya ntar jadinya 1 uke diperebutin 2 seme T~T

Trus saya gak bermaksud ngubah mereka jadi perempuan kok.. ini semua ulah temen saya T~T

Huaa pokoknya gomen minna..

Kritik saja daku karna ini pertama kalinya saya nyoba bikin fanfic dgn karakter manusia….

P.S. : tolong tinggalkan review ya, saya butuh kritik dan saran. seandainya ada yang mau, InsyaAllah saya mau buat Prequel TakaDai^^


End file.
